1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adhesive bandages, wound dressings, sutures and suture-like mechanisms, surgical drapes, orthodontic rubber bands, and toothbrushes. More particularly, this invention relates to hypoallergenic laminated adhesive bandages, wound dressings, suture-like mechanisms, and drapes, and to medicament releasing orthodontic rubber bands, toothbrushes and sutures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adhesive bandages, wound dressings and and surgical drapes have been known in the art for some time. Typically, the adhesive bandages include a flexible perforated plastic strip, to which adhesives are bonded on either end of the inside surface, with the adhesive covered by a self-peeling flat strip of sheet material. Gauze is typically located in the middle of the plastic strip between the adhesive sections, with a perforated plastic covering the gauze and attached to the plastic strip.
Recently, the use of a medicated gauze section as part of an adhesive bandage has been introduced to the art, where the adhesive sections of the adhesive bandages are protected by peelable plastic strips which are removed at the time of use. The medicated adhesive bandage is applied so that the gauze section covers the wound area, while the adjoining adhesive sections maintain contact with the skin around the wound. It has been found, however, that the adhesive bandages of the art are troublesome in that the adhesive on the plastic is often a source of irritant to the skin. The bandage does not flex readily, and as a result, not only do they not effectively protect joints, but in covering the skin, each movement of the skin relative to the bandage can result in irritation to the covered skin. Moreover, bandages are often relatively bulky and not easily worn on the foot or toes.
The wound dressings of the art are similar in many respects to the adhesive bandages, except that often the gauze section is much larger than that of the adhesive bandage. Also, typically, more than one plastic adhesive strip is utilized to keep the wound dressing in place. The wound dressings of the art not only suffer from the drawbacks inherent in the adhesive bandages, but they also suffer from the problem of keeping the wound dressing in place. This is particularly so where the wound dressing is utilized to cover a joint, and the joint and skin to which the dressing is applied are subject to movement.
The drapes of the art are typically vinyl sheets with one or more slits located therein and are commonly used to help create a sterile field for surgery. Because of the nature of vinyl, the drapes of the art do not flex in all directions readily, and consequently cannot lie directly adjacent to the skin where the skin surface curves unevenly or in more than one direction. Typically, the drapes of the art do not utilize adhesive sections at all. Moreover, the drapes of the art are subject to the penetration of viruses.
The sutures of the art are typically uncoated cat-gut or synthetic polymer sutures. While helping heal deep wounds by keeping the wounds closed, the sutures themselves are foreign objects which are not always tolerated well by the body. In addition, the process of removing the sutures of the art can cause pain.
Among the patents and publications of interest disclosing bandages, dressings, and the like in the art are:
UK #1,200,106 to Harper et al. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,949 to Shepherd et al. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,516 to Gould et al. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,164 to Martz
Nathan, P. et al., "A New Biomaterial for the Control of Infection in the Burn Wound", Vol XXII Trans. Amer. Soc. Artif. Int. Organs, 1976.
Patents disclosing devices such as contact lenses, catheters, surgical gloves, cosmetics, hair lotions, and the like which utilize structures which may be somewhat related to the invention include:
______________________________________ UK #1,254,050 to Patent Structures U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,562 to Wakeman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,949 to Shepherd et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,874 to Shepherd et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,822 to Shepherd et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,079 to Leeds U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,921 to Shepherd et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,695 to Podell et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,305 to Becker et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,844 to Podell et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,154 to James et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,828 to Fogt et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,476 to Podell et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,108 to Momose U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,174 to Skribiski ______________________________________
Finally, other patents of interest include
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,576 to Wichterle et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,514 to Blocher U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,289 to Maltz U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,092 to Ashton et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,873 to Schwartz et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,677 to Feijen ______________________________________
The listed patents, while useful in their particular fields, do not provide effective and hypoallergenic adhesive bandages, wound dressings, suture-like mechanisms, and surgical drapes. Neither do they provide sutures or orthodontic rubber bands which promote healing while in place.